myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnet Warrior
The "Magnet Warriors" are an archetype of EARTH Rock-Type monsters. The original Magnet Warriors are used by Yugi/Atem in the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. The archetype only served a nostalagic perpose until late 2016, when ''Structure Deck Yugi Muto ''was released. They gained five new monsters, a Field Spell, and a Trap Card, and officially became an archetype, along with the "Magna Warrior" archetype. Then, in early 2017, the set ''Raging Tempest ''gave the archetype yet another monster. Play Style The main focus of a "Magnet Warrior" deck is to summon the big boss monsters, "Valkyrion, the Magna Warrior" and "Berserkion, the Magna Warrior." Valkyrion requires you to tribute the original three normal monsters from your hand/field in order to summon him. Berserkion requires you to banish the three "Electromagnet Warriors" from your hand/field/GY in order to summon him. He has another effect that allows you to banish any "Magnet Warrior" from the GY, and if you do, you can pop a card on the field. This effect is rather strong, as it is once per turn. However, you are required to have at least one "Magnet Warrior" in your GY to activate, and the effect does target. When he is destoryed by battle or your opponent's card effect, he Special Summons the three "Electromagnet Warriors" back from the GY. Berserkion has 3000 ATK, and Valkyrion has 3500. Most "Magnet Warrior" decks in today's format only run 1 copy of Valkyrion (if they are running him at all) so that you are able to summon Imperion Magnum if you draw Polymerization. They also don't play the normal mosters, as the main strategy just involves summoning Berserkion, as the Electromagnet Warriors are much easier to assemble than the originals. Tech options: Gorgonic Guardian is a great Rank 3 to summon in this deck, as most of your monster line-up is going to consist of Rock-Types. Missus Radiant is a great Link 2 that can be easily made, and the extra 500 ATK does actually come up often. Block Dragon can be summoned very easily in this deck, with the abundance of EARTH monsters, and it makes your Rock-Types indestructible by card effects. In most cases, you won't be banishing your Magnet Warriors to summon this guy, but rather some of your other tech options. Topologic Bomber Dragon is played alongside Block Dragon to blow up your opponent's main monster zones without losing your Rocks. Gigantes can also easily be Special Summoned, and he can help you make Rank 4s, Missus Radiant, or you can just use him as a beatstick. With Missus on board, Gigantes ends up with 2400 ATK, which can help with OTKs. If you use him for an Extra Deck summon, you can banish him from your GY for Block Dragon. Brilliant Fusion can help dumb Block Dragon in the GY, and Zirconia and Garnet give you two out of the three EARTHs needed to summon him, so if you have an EARTH in hand, you can just normal it, Link it and Zirconia for Radiant, banish the monster, Zirconia, and Garnet from your GY to summon Block Dragon. Block Dragon Turbo My current working decklist: Extra Deck: 15 *Gem-Knight Zirconia *Tornado Dragon *Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon *Leviair, the Sea Dragon *The Phantom Knights of Break Sword *Gorgonic Guardian x3 *Topologic Bomber Dragon *Saryuja Skull Dread *Summon Sorceress *Decode Talker *Missus Radiant x3 Main Deck: 40 *Block Dragon x3 *Berserkion, the Electromagna Warrior x2 *Alpha, the Electromagnet Warrior x3 *Beta, the Electromagnet Warrior x3 *Gamma, the Electromagnet Warrior x3 *Delta, the Magnet Warrior x3 *Gigantes x3 *Doki Doki x3 *Ash Blossom & Joyous Spring x3 *Gem-Knight Alexandrite x1 *Brilliant Fusion x3 *Magnetic Field x3 *Upstart Goblin x1 *Monster Reborn x1 *Foolish Burial x1 *Solemn Judgement x1 *Solemn Strike x2 *Solemn Warning x1